She's In Love With The Boy
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Songfic for Penny and Leonard, set in Nebraska.


**So I have recently taken an odd liking to these songfics. I've known this song for a while, but oddly I'd never heard the entire thing. I got it yesterday, and I was thinking that I totally have to make a fic for this song. I did have to alter the lyrics to make the song fit better, but aside from changing names, there's only one or two words in the entire song I adjusted ("brains" was changed to "looks" at the beginning and I think that was it).**

**DISCLAIMER: The song is by Trisha Yearwood. The characters belong to CBS. And yes, I had said that I wasn't going to create characters that we knew existed but hadn't seen, but this doesn't give any intense character development.**

**Oh, and I know that "The Earthquake Devastation" isn't finished yet (soon, I promise) but you could consider this something that happened after. No spoilers at all, though.**

_Penny's sitting on the old front porch  
watching the chickens peck the ground.  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
in this one horse town._

It was so…odd being back in Nebraska again. Dangling her legs off of the porch, she looked out at the flat nothingness. No, nothing was going on tonight, that was for sure. Some movie would probably be playing at the drive-in, but Leonard was on his way back to the airport now, hours away from a flight back to California without her. God, was her father annoying. Leonard had accompanied her all the way home only to be turned away at the door by her father. She looked up the road in the direction he had gone. Sure, he'd taken it hard, but he didn't show it. One quick kiss and he was gone.

_  
Over yonder, coming up the road  
in a beat-up Chevy truck.  
Her boyfriend Leonard, he's laying on the horn  
splashing through the mud and the muck._

"Leonard!" She jumped off the porch, not caring that she was barefoot. She jogged toward him as he pulled up, and threw her arms around him when he exited the vehicle. "Why did…you'll miss the plane!"

"I'd miss you even more," he said. "So I came back."

Penny suddenly glanced behind her, at the small farmhouse. "My dad," she said in a low voice, "is going to be _so mad_ when he finds out you're here."

"Don't tell me you've never been rebellious before," he said, touching the tip of her nose. "What does he have against me, anyway?"

_Her daddy says: "He ain't worth a lick.  
When it came to looks, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Penny's young and man she just don't care.  
She'd follow Leonard anywhere!_

"Come on," he said, opening the door to the car. "You said earlier there'd be some sort of movie?"

Penny bit her lip, glancing one more time. Hell, she hadn't felt like a wild teenager in a while. She put her hand on Leonard's shoulder and jumped into the truck, sliding with ease over to the passenger side. Grinning, Leonard got in and threw the truck into reverse.

_She's in love with the boy!  
She's in love with the boy!  
She's in love with the boy!  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday._

"Where should we go?" Leonard asked.

"I don't care," said Penny. "We could just drive."

"Come on, Penn, this is where you grew up. What did you do here? Show me around!"

"I spent a lot of time at the drive-ins," she said. "With my boyfriends."

"Then let's keep up that tradition, then. You good with that?"

She grinned at him. "Sure."

_Penny and Leonard at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row.  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
to even care about the show._

"What just happened?" She asked as she heard laughter from the other cars.

"No clue," Leonard said, pulling away to look over at the screen.

"Never mind," she said, pulling him back to her. "It's not important."

_  
But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Leonard slips something on her hand.  
He says: "my high school ring will have to do  
till I can buy a wedding band."_

Tears formed at the corner of Penny's eyes, and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt his arms slide around her waist. _My father has no idea_, she thought to herself.

_Her daddy says: "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Penny's young and man she just don't care.  
She'd follow Leonard anywhere!_

_  
She's in love with the boy!  
She's in love with the boy!  
She's in love with the boy!  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday._

They pulled into the driveway and parked at the end. "Be quiet," Penny reminded him as they took hands. When they were a few yards from the house they froze. There stood Penny's father, arms crossed. "Oh no," she whispered.

_Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk.  
He says: "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and Junior have a talk"_

Penny obediently went inside the house, stopping just inside the screen door. It was dark enough inside for her to step slightly aside and not be seen. Just as she saw her father point a finger in Leonard's face, and open his mouth to yell, Penny's mother came from behind her and flung open the door. Startled, both men turned to look at her, and Penny's anxiety over the situation eased, just a little, as she watched her mother take sides, maybe for the first time ever.

_  
But Mama breaks in and says, "Don't lose your temper!  
It wasn't very long ago  
when you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
who didn't have a row to hoe…"_

Bob's arms dropped, and he looked at his wife. He opened his mouth to speak, but she wouldn't let him. She wasn't finished.

_"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick.  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick.  
But he was wrong and honey you are too.  
Penny looks at Leonard like I still look at you!"_

Penny opened the swinging screen door. Leonard smiled at her, and glanced at her mother. She smiled, and Leonard nodded, jogging up to join Penny on the porch. As they smiled at each other, she found his hand and curled her fingers around his. "Let's go," she said, leading him inside.

_She's in love with the boy!  
She's in love with the boy!  
She's in love with the boy!_

Penny's parents could hear them laughing from the living room. They knew that laugh. "He is tickling the crap out of her," said her mother.

"He's not her type," said Bob. "No looks, a lot of brains…no muscle." He glanced in the direction of Penny's room, shaking his head. "Yet she loves him." He looked back at his wife. "How did this happen?"

_"What's meant to be will always find a way."_

_  
She's in love with the boy!  
She's in love with the boy!  
She's in love with the boy!_

Penny curled up to Leonard. "I was really expecting to spend this night alone," she told him.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, shut up," she said, kissing him and then laying her head down to rest next to his. "I cannot believe you're here, and my dad knows about it!" She cuddled closer to him, and he slid his arm around her. They lay peacefully in the dark, the Midwestern plains stretching for miles on all sides.

_What's meant to be will always find a way.  
She's gonna marry that boy someday._

**Gosh, I hope so, anyway! **

**Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
